


Bonding

by Kleineganz



Series: Bonds [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Imprinting, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ritual Sex, Self-Lubrication, canon ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin imprinted on each other from the moment they first met. After a year trying to deny it, Arthur goes to Gaius for advice on what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imprinting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a single-chapter one-shot. I have rewritten parts of the first chapter and added a second one, to make it fit in better with the sequel I wrote: Some Bonds are Never Broken http://archiveofourown.org/works/4683545/chapters/10691210

Arthur was aware of it from the moment the scent of Merlin hit his flaring nostrils. Omega. Not only an Omega, but a compatible one. As Arthur wrenched the Omega’s arms behind him and dragged him off to the stocks for having the audacity of challenging the _Prince of Camelot_ , he took another whiff of the Omega’s scent. Yes, definitely compatible. More so than any other Omega he’d ever encountered before. Arthur felt a stirring in his loins that he tried very hard to ignore.

...

Once Merlin has been _rewarded_ for saving Prince Arthur’s life by being made his manservant, Arthur had fewer means to avoid the tantalizing Omega. He wanted nothing more than to tear the young man’s clothes off and rut him where he stood, but he can’t. He’s the Prince of Camelot and it would be unseemly to take a manservant as his mate.

Instead he covers his attraction by giving Merlin endless tasks to keep him occupied and away from him as much as possible. Yet no matter how hard he tries, Merlin is now always in his thoughts.

After a year it’s starting to drive him mad.

Arthur sends for Gaius, seeking his advice and counsel, not knowing what else to do. He explains everything and when he finishes he sits down in frustration at his desk.

Gaius nods knowingly. “Merlin’s been sharing similar frustrations with me about you. You and Merlin share something very rare. You’ve imprinted upon each other. I think you imprinted the very first time you met. You are destined for each other.”

“What?!” Arthur shouted, a blush spreading across his face. “He’s just a…a manservant. How can he be my destiny?”

“You cannot argue with biology, Sire.” Gaius shrugged. “Just be kind to him, and let him show you he is worthy of your affections.”

After that Arthur began treating Merlin with more kindness, but he was still afraid to talk to Merlin about _everything_ or anything at all really. He just wasn’t ready.

Then everything changed. Merlin’s scent began to be more enticing and other Alphas were beginning to take notice. Arthur began to feel more possessive of Merlin, keeping him in or near his rooms and away from his knights. When Arthur questioned Gaius about this change the old physician smiled knowingly.

“Merlin must be approaching his first heat, Sire,” Gaius explained. “That would explain the change in his scent and your increasingly possessive behavior towards him. If you hold off on any amorous advances until he is fully in heat, then you could perform the bonding ritual, claim him as your own. This would protect him from other Alphas in the future.”

“Are you suggesting that I…actually bond with Merlin?” Arthur looked shocked, although his body was screaming at him. Internally he wanted nothing more than to claim the boy, bed him and breed him and make him his own. “…but my father. He would greatly disapprove of this match.”

“Don’t be so quick to know Uther’s reaction, Sire,” Gaius spoke plainly.

“What should I do?” the prince asked, needing guidance.

“Let’s talk to Uther and if he accepts, we begin preparing Merlin for the bonding,” Gaius says.

...

Arthur and Gaius sought an audience with the King and between them explained the situation.

“You’ve imprinted with your manservant? That fool from Ealdor?” Uther said in a huff. “Pendragon Alphas are only meant to imprint like that with Dragonlord kin, but that fool of a boy is clearly no Dragonlord. This is highly unusual.” Little did Uther know the truth about Merlin. Merlin himself did not yet suspect, despite being able to speak with the Great Dragon held in the caverns beneath Camelot, that he truly was a Dragonlord.

Gaius stepped forward. “Sire, it would be very unhealthy for them not to bond. The imprinting is clearly very strong and it could lead to both of them suffering if they are not bonded.”

“I was hoping to use marriage to Arthur as a negotiating strategy with one of our neighbors, but this will ruin everything,” Uther protested.

“No so, Sire,” Gaius interjects. “In the past it was not unusual for a King of Camelot to be married through a political arrangement, while being bonded to another.”

This placated Uther somewhat.

“Son, do you truly wish to bond with this Omega?” Uther asked.

“Yes, Father, I do,” Arthur said sincerely. “He did save my life and he has become a dear friend.”

Uther sighed reluctantly. “Alright, I give my consent, but you will go through the proper bonding ritual as befits your station. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Father,” Arthur said humbly. “Thank you, Father.”

...

Merlin was in Arthur’s room making up the bed as part of his regular duties for the day when a group of four male Betas entered the room. Without a word they grabbed the young man and began to strip him bare.

“Oi!” Merlin shouted. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“King’s orders,” one of them said, continuing to remove Merlin’s shirt, while another worked on removing his boots and trousers.

“The King ordered you to strip me naked in Arthur’s chambers? Why?!” Merlin exclaimed.

“You are to be prepared,” one of the other Betas said.

“Prepared for what?!” Merlin said exasperatedly.

Before he knew it, more Betas came in, carrying a bathtub. Soon it was filled with hot water and Merlin was led to the tub and scrubbed clean by the first group of Betas. Once he’d been scrubbed over every inch of his body, including his most intimate parts, Merlin was led from the tub and carefully dried before being led to Arthur’s bed.

Merlin was forced onto the bed and had a collar tightened around his neck, attached to a chain that was attached to a metal ring in the wall. The collar was locked and the key taken away. Merlin, in shock, curled himself up under Arthur’s covers, ashamed of being chained naked to the bed.

Once Merlin sank into the covers he caught Arthur’s scent and it immediately calmed him. Gaius had told him that he and Arthur had imprinted upon each other. He knew that he and Arthur were destined for each other, but Merlin had never thought they were destined to be together _like this_. Was Arthur planning on claiming him as his own? Part of Merlin was terrified at the prospect, and another part of him longed for it.

Merlin eventually fell asleep for lack of anything else better to do, for the comfort of the prince’s bed, and the wonderful Alpha scent that surrounded him.

Hours later, Gaius gently shook him awake. “Merlin, I’m here to give you an examination,” Gaius explained as Merlin rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Gaius!” Merlin exclaimed. “What is going on?”

“Merlin, you’re approaching your first heat. Arthur felt it for the best that you were restricted to his quarters to avoid other Alphas from trying to take advantage of you,” Gaius explained.

“Well I could bloody well stay here without being collared like a dog,” Merlin huffed.

“It’s for your own protection Merlin,” Gaius said gently. “Once the heat begins in earnest, you will feel compelled to seek out any Alpha and you may not reach Arthur in time.”

“So, where is Arthur? Will be joining me here later?” Merlin asked.

“No, he has chosen to sleep in your bed until you are ready for the bonding,” Gaius explained. “It may not be the kind of bed he’s used to, but he craves your scent now, more than ever.”

“So, what, he’s decided to bond with me? I get no say in the matter?” Merlin asked.

“Of course you do, but tell me…do you really not wish to be bonded to Arthur?” Gaius asked simply.

Merlin thought about it and slowly shook his head. “No, you’re right. I crave to be bonded with him, despite how much of a prat he can be.”

“Good, then let me begin the examination,” Gaius instructed. “I need to see how far along you are so we can schedule the bonding ritual.”

“There’s to be a…ritual?” Merlin asked, horrified.

“Yes, this is a rare type of Alpha-Omega bonding, as few ever find the mate they are meant to imprint with,” Gaius explained. “Also because Arthur is to be King one day, the bonding must be witnessed to strengthen the claim Arthur will make on you, and to legitimize any children that are produced through your union.”

“There have to be…witnesses?” Merlin groaned. Great he was going to lose his virginity to an audience. Just great.

“Yes, for the first coupling only,” Gaius nodded. “I will be one of the witnesses, along with Uther, who will have to be restrained, and several Betas from the council.”

“The first coupling?” Merlin asks, eyes going wide. “How many are there going to be?”

“That depends on your heat cycle,” Gaius tries to explain. “They can last anywhere from two to five days and you will couple multiple times each day throughout, at least until you are impregnated. Pregnancy will end the heat. Now let me examine you.”

Merlin sighed and crawled out from under the covers and Gaius positioned him so that he could examine Merlin’s most intimate areas, poking and prodding his asshole, making non-committal noises throughout the examination.

“I’d say you’ll be in full heat within two days,” Gaius explained. “Until then just relax here. The Beta servants will see to your every need until the ritual.”

Indeed, Merlin was exceedingly well taken care of during the next two days. They brought him books from the library so he had something to read. He was fed from the finest selections of breads, meats, and cheeses, the sort normally reserved for the King alone. He had plenty of ale and wine to wash everything down with as well.

Merlin thought about it and if bonding with Arthur meant he got to live like this, it might not be so bad. To be honest the thought of being bonded to Arthur made his little Omega heart skip a beat. He’d liked Arthur from the moment they’d met, despite the fact Arthur was being a complete prat, but was afraid to say as much. Arthur was the ideal Alpha in so many ways. Handsome, strong, and virile. The thought of Arthur not only bonding with him, but potentially also breeding him sent a shiver of excitement down Merlin’s spine.

...

The night before the ritual was to take place, four Betas escorted Arthur into his chambers and tied him to a chair. Merlin looked up from the book he’d been reading and stared as Arthur allowed himself to be restrained.

“Um…hi?” Merlin ventured as the Betas left the room.

“Merlin…I wanted to talk to you before…tomorrow,” Arthur said in explanation. “These restraints are just a precaution. I find it more difficult to resist my urges now that you are so close to your heat.”

Merlin nodded. “So what did you want to talk about, exactly?”

“We hadn’t had a chance to talk about…all this…before. I’m sorry I had no choice to chain you like that, and I hope you’ve been made as comfortable as possible,” Arthur began.

“Oh yeah, it’s been glorious, all except that I’m practically a prisoner, but it’s definitely a step up from the stocks!” Merlin said grinning.

“Gaius explained it’s for your own protection, right?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, yeah, and I understand, I do…” Merlin said. “It’s just being collared and chained, naked in your bed, makes me feel a bit like a…concubine.”

Arthur blushed. “I am sorry about that. We just had to take every precaution.”

“It’s alright,” Merlin replied.

“So, as to why I’m actually here. I need to hear it from you, before the full heat kicks in. Are you alright with this? Are you willing to go through the ritual and be bonded with me?” Arthur asked gently. “I don’t want to force this on you if you are unwilling.”

Merlin sat lost in thought for a moment before replying. “I do want to, Arthur. I want _you_. I have since the moment we met.”

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I have as well. This past year has been driving me mad.”

As if on cue, the four Betas returned, untied Arthur from his chair and led him out of his chambers again. Before the door closed Arthur turned around. “Until tomorrow. Sleep well, Merlin.”

...

The next morning Merlin awoke in a sweat, his skin crawling at the slightest touch, and he felt a distinct wetness between his legs. Gaius came in to examine him one more time and determined he was most definitely in heat.

Merlin’s body ached with a level of desire and want he’d never experienced before. He now understood why Arthur needed to have his consent before the onset of his heat. Now that it was upon him, he wouldn’t have said no, regardless of how he’d felt before. Thankfully, mating with Arthur was something he very much wanted.

While several Betas came in and bathed Merlin again, Gaius explained a few more things about the ritual, including the fact that Arthur would have to knot with him in order for the bonding to take properly.

“Knot? What does that mean?” Merlin asked, panting through his heightened state of arousal, whining when the Betas began washing his more intimate areas.

“Arthur is an Alpha. Their sexual organ forms a knot at the time of mating, locking them inside their mate until all their seed has been deposited,  as well as to keep any of it from leaking out,” Gaius explained. “It’s to try and ensure impregnation, my dear boy.”

“So Arthur will get me pregnant?” Merlin asked.

“There is a high probability, especially because of your rare imprinting and high compatibility,” Gaius affirmed.

Once again the thought of carrying Arthur’s pups thrilled Merlin, more so than he could have ever imagined it would before he’d met Arthur.

After his bath, Merlin was arranged upon the bed and anointed with sacred oils, and told to remain still. He’d been arranged in a submissive positon, on his elbows and knees, head bowed towards the foot of the bed.

Soon the Beta council members began to arrive and Merlin really wished he could just slide under the covers to hide his nakedness. Next Uther was escorted in and restrained. As an Alpha he would struggle to control himself, but he insisted on witnessing the proceedings.

Finally Arthur was escorted in, wearing nothing but a white cloak. His nostrils flared when he caught the scent of his Omega, and he growled softly, startling Merlin at the primal response. Gaius removed the cloak, revealing a completely naked Arthur, his arousal already standing proud and wanting.

Gaius nodded. “He’s ready sire. You may begin.”

Arthur stepped up to the foot of the bed, and growled at Merlin. “Present yourself to me, Omega.”

Merlin hastened to comply, turning himself around and raising his arse up for the taking.

Arthur surged forward as he grabbed Merlin by the hips and inhaled the Omega’s scent deeply. “Do you submit to me, Omega? Will you allow the bonding?”

Merlin nodded furiously. “Yes, Alpha. Please, take me. I need it. I need you!”

Arthur lost all control then, as he lined up his erection with Merlin’s weeping hole and slid to the hilt in one powerful thrust. Merlin and Arthur both groaned before Arthur began rutting Merlin furiously. He pumped his large Alpha cock in and out of Merlin again and again.

“You are mine now Merlin. All mine. No other shall ever have you,” Arthur growled as he draped himself over his mate, inhaling his scent as he rutted.

“Yes, Arthur. My Alpha. I’m yours. Claim me!” Merlin cried out.

After months of pent up desire, the first rutting didn’t last long. Arthur’s knot began to grow and soon he was ready to push it inside his mate. “I’m going to knot you now. Fill you with my pups. Make you mine. _My Omega_.”

Merlin whined as the knot breached his slick entrance, and Arthur bit down on the bonding gland in Merlin’s neck, releasing the hormones necessary to complete the bonding and marking his mate. Merlin screamed, as he came untouched at the dual sensations – the pain of the bite and the pleasure of the knot rubbing against his prostrate.

Feeling his mate clench so tight around his knot, Arthur roared out his release, pumping copious amounts of seed into his mate. Merlin felt his insides flood with the warmth of the seed, the possibility of new life, and keened before he collapsed with Arthur.

They remained knotted for nearly an hour, while Arthur spooned with Merlin, caressing him softly, kissing and offering soothing words of praise. Only once the knot reduced and they were able to separate, did the witnesses all stand. Gaius declared the bonding to be successful and the King and his counsel were escorted out to allow the new mates privacy.

Gaius was the last to leave, instructing Arthur to take good care of Merlin during the next few days, to make sure they both got enough water and food in between the couplings that were still to come.

...

Merlin was nearing the end of his first heat cycle. It had lasted nearly the full five days, and he and Arthur were exhausted. Now instead of wild rutting, Arthur took his time, making slow love to his Omega. His Mate. His Merlin.

They were face-to-face this time and Arthur was kissing Merlin softly and sweetly as he thrust slowly in and out of Merlin. Merlin wasn’t quite out of his heat yet and he was soon begging for the knot again. “Please Arthur. Please I need your knot.”

Arthur smiled down at Merlin. “Whatever you need, Love. I’m here for you my Omega. My Bond Mate.”

Arthur slowly pushed his knot inside and once again they were locked together. Merlin came almost the instant the knot hit his prostrate, and Arthur soon followed, once again flooding Merlin with his seed. Arthur slowly lowered himself to Merlin’s side, turning him so they could both be more comfortable until the knot subsided.

Arthur stroked Merlin’s sweat dampened hair, praising him. “You’re so good Merlin. So perfect. Like you were made for me.”

Merlin gave a weak smile. “I suppose, in a way I was. We were made for each other, or we wouldn’t have imprinted as strongly as we did.”

Arthur kissed Merlin again, soft and sweet and full of love.

“I love you, Merlin,” Arthur confessed. “You’re the only one who ever had to courage to put me in my place, besides my Father. You never feared me. I could have thrown you in the dungeons to rot but you never once feared telling me off. I always loved that about you.”

“Well, you may be a prat,” Merlin said with a grin, “but I knew you weren’t cruel. I would never have imprinted on someone who was cruel. And I do love you Arthur, so very much.”

...

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and when the next day dawned, the heat was over. Merlin awoke, sore from having sex almost non-stop for five days, but otherwise feeling better than he’d had in a while. Arthur slept quietly beside him, his face peaceful in sleep.

Merlin went to get up when he realized he was still chained to the bed, and he grumbled in frustration.

“Oi!” Merlin said, shoving Arthur in the shoulder. “Wake up you prat!”

Arthur stirred and blinked away his sleep. “What?!” he groused sleepily.

“I need to use the chamber pot, and you put it out of reach,” Merlin grumbled.

“Well then get up and get it,” Arthur said, turning around, ignoring Merlin.

“I can’t, you clotpole!” Merlin said, shaking the chain connected to his collar for emphasis.

Arthur turned his head and looked at Merlin and then at the chain he was shaking. “Oh, right!”

Arthur stood up on shaky legs and brought the chamber pot to Merlin and they took turns relieving themselves.

“So, are you just going to keep me chained up in your bed forever?” Merlin asked as he lay back down.

Arthur looked a little sheepish. “Sorry, I’ll go get the key,” Arthur said, pulling on a pair of trousers. He went to the door of his room and spoke with a guard outside. Soon a Beta came with the key and unlocked Merlin’s collar. Soon after breakfast was delivered and the both of them sat at Arthur’s table devouring the meal.

“I had no idea how famished I was until they brought the food,” Merlin said, looking at Arthur and then blushing as his mind went back to the past few days of activities.

“What?” Arthur asked, noting the look.

“Oh just remembering,” Merlin said, reaching out to take one of Arthur’s hands. “So, what happens now, my prince? Do I go back to polishing your armor?”

Arthur’s face turned serious. “No, your job now will exclusively include polishing my sword.”

It took Merlin a moment to register that Arthur was joking, until he noted the sparkle of amusement in his eye.

“Prat!” Merlin teased. “But seriously…what does happen now?”

“Well,” Arthur began, “You can help me find a new manservant. I will still require someone to polish my armor.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Merlin asked.

“You’re my bond mate,” Arthur said. “I sort of had this notion you would be at my side. I do value your counsel. I may not have admitted this before, but you do have a good head on your shoulders.”

Merlin blushed at the compliment, grinning happily.

Arthur fingered Merlin’s old shirt. “I’ll also need to schedule a visit with the royal tailor. I can’t have my bond mate running around in these rags.”

“Oi!” Merlin said. “These are my favorite _rags_. They’re comfortable.”

“I’ll make sure the tailor makes you something equally comfortable, just a bit more stylish, alright?” Arthur laughed. “I’ll need to present you at court soon.”

“Well, alright then,” Merlin agreed. “… and wait, what? Present me?”

“You’re my bond mate. Even with the witnesses at the bonding ritual, we still need to formally present you at court, my love.” Arthur explained.

“I’m going to regret bonding with a prince, aren’t I?” Merlin teased, leaning in for a kiss.


	2. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur fret over not getting pregnant. Morgana makes their lives a living hell.

When Merlin didn’t immediately become pregnant, Gaius assured them not to worry. Both Arthur and Merlin were young yet, and it was probably good for Merlin to wait a bit before having his first litter.

So Merlin and Arthur put their fears aside. Merlin had to learn how to be the mate and consort of a Prince, while Arthur was still completing his studies as well as training with his knights. Despite their busy schedules, they still found time to make love to each other nearly every night.

They loved each other fiercely, yet Merlin had one secret he had never revealed to Arthur. He had never told him that he possessed magic. Not everyone was aware that all Omegas possessed magic. In fact, all magic users were Omegas. Betas and Alphas never seemed to be born with the _gift_ (or _curse_ , depending on who you asked). Merlin practiced his magic in secret, working with Gaius, who was the only person he had ever entrusted with the truth.

Gaius knew that Merlin should be honest and encouraged the young warlock to confide in his mate. Yet Merlin feared if he revealed his secret, he would lose his love. The very thought of losing Arthur broke Merlin’s heart, and so the boy remained quiet, hiding his talents, even when using them to save his mate’s life on numerous occasions.

Merlin also learned that his father was a Dragonlord, and therefore so was he. It explained why Merlin had imprinted on Arthur as strongly as he did, as the Pendragon Alphas had always mated with Dragonlord Omegas in the past. Uther had been the first Pendragon to break the tradition.

***

Some years after Arthur and Merlin had bonded, and still had not produced any pups, Uther began to voice his concerns about Arthur producing an heir. One day he called them into the throne room. “Arthur, you are to be officially crowned as my heir next month. You’ve been mated for over two years now and you still have not produced any heirs. I thought you and Gaius said that you were compatible with Merlin?”

“We are compatible, based on our scent,” Arthur argued. “Gaius isn’t sure what’s causing the problem but he’s sure it’s something physical that’s preventing it.”

“Well, be that as it may, you must produce an heir,” Uther huffed. “To that end I have been making negotiations with the kingdom of Nemeth. They have a princess that just came of age and I think she would make you a suitable match. She is a strong Beta and would make a good queen for you.”

“But father, I am already mated!” Arthur protested, pulling Merlin closer to him.

“You are mated but not married,” Uther reminded him. “You need not give up your mate, just lie with your future queen until she produces you an heir. A marriage between yourself and Princess Mithian would strengthen our borders and end a decades long dispute as well.”

Arthur was about to voice another protest as Merlin whimpered sadly.

“I’m sorry but my decision is final. You are to wed Mithian a year after your coronation as Crown Prince,” Uther said sternly. “Even If you produce an heir before then with Merlin, wedding this Princess will be the best for Camelot. Your duties to the Kingdom must always come first.”

Arthur sighed. “Yes, Father.”

Once they were back in their chambers, Merlin broke down, crying. “I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.”

“Nonsense,” Arthur said. “You heard him, this marriage is primarily political. In fact, when I first approached Uther about mating you, he only agreed because it’s perfectly natural for an Alpha King to both mate with an Omega and marry a Beta.”

“But if I can’t produce an heir for you,” Merlin pouted. “Then you will have to lay with her instead. I…don’t like that.”

Arthur stepped up to Merlin and took the Omega’s chin into his hand, tilting his face up to look at him. “Merlin, no matter what, I love you. You are my Omega. My Bond Mate. _My Love_. Nothing and no one will ever change that.”

Arthur leaned down and kissed his sad Omega soundly, trying to reassure him that everything would be alright.

***

The betrothal ultimately never happened, as the princess was wise enough to not want to marry a man whose heart already belonged to another. Then, before Uther could try and negotiate a marriage with another kingdom, all hell broke loose.

The truth about Morgana, Uther’s Ward was revealed, and Camelot came under attack. Morgana was actually Uther’s illegitimate daughter, and unbeknownst to everyone, a powerful sorceress. No one even suspected she had a hand in the attacks and when she disappeared with her half-sister Morgause, Uther mourned her loss.

It took Arthur and his knights over a year of searching to find his lost half-sister and return her to Camelot. At first everyone was relieved and overjoyed at her return, until Morgana herself revealed her true nature.

After that life at Camelot began to unravel and ultimately Uther became a broken man after his daughter ultimately betrayed him. Arthur had to step up as regent and rule, hoping one day that Uther might recover.

Merlin realized Arthur needed him and his magic now, more than ever, and was on the brink of telling Arthur the truth. Unfortunately, in an attempt to restore Uther to health, Merlin’s magic backfired on him, killing the king and poisoning Arthur’s mind against magic.

As Arthur ascended the throne as the new King of Camelot, it was with a sad and heavy heart. Merlin grieved for his mate, still believing he was to blame. Even after the truth was revealed to Merlin, it was too late to change Arthur’s mind and so Merlin continued to keep his magic hidden.

***

Arthur was a wise and good king, as Merlin had always known he would be. However, the need for an heir was now even more pressing. Arthur still loathed the idea of wedding some foreign princess, and he came to realize that he had always enjoyed the company of Morgana’s former hand maiden, Guinevere.

In fact, Guinevere had proven herself both intelligent and resourceful, and was both wise and a competent fighter in her own right.

One evening after dining in their private chamber, Arthur pulled Merlin onto his lap. “My love, I have something serious I need to discuss with you,” he began. Merlin immediately became nervous and ducked his head below Arthur’s chin.

“I know how much you want to give me an heir,” Arthur continued. “However, it’s been years with no success. I must find a wife and marry.”

Merlin nodded under his chin. “I know. It breaks my heart that I haven’t been able to give you any pups, but I know you must do this for the good of the Kingdom.”

“I’ve decided against wedding some foreign princess,” Arthur explained. “Instead, I thought I might try and woo Guinevere. What do you think? Would you approve of Guinevere as your Queen?”

Merlin leaned back and stared at Arthur. Guinevere was one of Merlin’s dearest friends in Camelot. “Oh Arthur, nothing would make me happier. I know she has had an eye for you for years now.”

“Then it’s settled,” Arthur said with a sigh of relief. “She will join our family, and hopefully be able to make it a little bigger.”

Arthur began to woo Guinevere immediately the next day, and at first she was reluctant. She felt it was unfair to Merlin, so she wouldn’t go for it at all until she spoke to Merlin privately. Merlin assured her he was happy to let Arthur woo her. The kingdom needed an heir and Merlin liked the idea of his best friend and his love together better than any other option.

Unfortunately, Morgana kept trying to thwart their plans for marriage. She tried desperately to make Arthur not want to marry Guinevere, and for a time her plans succeeded, with Guinevere being banished from Camelot for a time when Arthur thought she was being unfaithful to him.

However, with Merlin aiding secretly with his magic, Morgana’s plans were all thwarted, and in the end Arthur did wed Guinevere, and Merlin cried happy tears for them.

After the wedding, Arthur lay with Guinevere when he could, but unfortunately, she did not immediately get with child when they were once again thrown into war. No one knew or suspected that Morgana had rendered Guinevere sterile on one of the last occasions Guinevere had been in Morgana’s presence.

Now Morgana had amassed a large army that threatened to descend on Camelot. Arthur had to work fast to thwart his sister’s efforts yet again. Merlin was ready this time, and he had made plans of his own to aid Arthur and the Knights of Camelot against the foreign horde.

Merlin disguised himself as an old, wizened warlock and convinced the King to use his aid. The only way to defeat Morgana was with magic. Arthur acquiesced and in the end Camelot stood victorious. Unfortunately, Merlin had not anticipated the druid Mordred going after Arthur, and the younger Omega dealt the King a fatal blow.

When Merlin found his mate, the King had already lost a lot of blood and had resigned himself to his fate. Merlin took Arthur away from the battlefield and towards the Lake of Avalon, where he hoped to be able to save him.

On the journey, Merlin finally confessed his deepest secret to Arthur and at first Arthur spurned him for lying to him for so long. Despite that, Merlin did not give up. He couldn’t bear to see his love dying. They were only half-way towards the Lake when they encountered Morgana. Merlin finally defeated her, plunging a blade forged in Dragon’s Breath into her heart. Finally, there would be peace in Albion once more.

Unfortunately, Morgana’s appearance had scared away their horses, and so Merlin tried to make their way towards the lake on foot, but when they reached the next clearing, Arthur’s steps faltered.

“We have to make it to the lake!” Merlin urged.

“Merlin, not without the horses,” Arthur argued, as he slipped to the ground, dragging Merlin down with him. “It’s too late. You can’t save my life.”

“I’m not going to lose you,” Merlin insisted.

“Just…just…just hold me,” Arthur said quietly. “Please.”

Merlin struggled to breathe as he held Arthur to him.

“There’s…something…I want to say,” Arthur insisted.

“You’re _not_ going to say goodbye,” Merlin said, his voice thick with emotion.

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “Everything you’ve done. I know now. For me. For Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build.”

“You could have done it without me,” Merlin replied, shaking his head.

“Maybe,” Arthur smiled. Then pain crossed over Arthur’s face as he felt his life draining from him. “I want to say something I’ve never said to you before.” Arthur grunted in pain as he turned his head to fully look into his mate’s eyes. “Thank you.”

Merlin just stared down at Arthur. They had said much to each other over the years, but it was true that Arthur had never once given him a single word of thanks.

Arthur reached up and caressed Merlin’s cheek with his gloved hand and smiled before slipping into unconsciousness.

“Arthur? Hey!,” Merlin tried to rouse his mate. “No. Arthur? ARTHUR!?”

Arthur’s eyes opened for another moment. “Stay with me,” Merlin whispered, but Arthur’s eyes slipped closed once more. “ARTHUR!” Merlin keened in grief before screaming for Kilgharrah, the great dragon, at the top of his lungs.

The dragon flew them the rest of the way to the lake. Merlin hurriedly tried to half-drag, half-carry his Alpha to the boat in order to row him to the island in the lake.

“Merlin!” the dragon called out. “There is nothing you can do.”

Merlin stopped and looked up at Kilgharrah. “I failed?”

“No,” the dragon cooed. “No, young warlock. For all that you have dreamt of building has come to pass.”

Merlin screamed out. “I can’t lose him! He’s my mate!”

“No man, no matter how great, can know his destiny,” the dragon explained. “Some lives have been foretold, Merlin. Arthur is not just a king. He is the _Once and Future King_. Take heart, for when Albion’s need is greatest, Arthur _will_ rise again.”

That is when the truth dawned upon the young Omega. Why he was chosen to be Arthur’s mate. Why he was born with immortality. It was his destiny to wait for the day when his mate would come back. When the need for him was greatest.

“It has been a privilege to know you, young warlock,” the dragon bowed his head to Merlin. “The story that we have been a part of will live long in the minds of man.”

So Merlin placed his mate’s body lovingly into the boat on the shore, and he used his magic to push the boat towards the distant shore of the island. He couldn’t bring himself to set the boat aflame, as was tradition. He then took Arthur’s beloved sword, Excalibur, and threw it back into the lake whence it had come. The Lady in the Lake had been waiting and caught the sword, taking it back beneath the murky waters.

Merlin wept, but as the Dragon said, he took heart that one day he might see his love again.

***

_Fifteen hundred years later_

Merlin trudged along the roadside as he did every week, passing by the ancient Lake of Avalon, slowing and silently nodding before starting to move on…when he felt something. A twinge, a tingle in his senses he hadn’t felt before.

Merlin stopped and turned towards the lake, staring at the ruined tower on the island where Arthur lay. Something was drawing him there. _Was it time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I began to write the sequel to this piece, I realized the original way I ended this one-shot was far too quick and didn't tie in neatly with the sequel. I hope everyone enjoyed this additional chapter.


End file.
